


War Machine

by xStarQueenx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarQueenx/pseuds/xStarQueenx
Summary: "Let’s get one thing straight. Death is fair, and death is kind. We all deserve to die really if you think about it. For some, it will right all their wrongs. It will be punishment for all of their sins. While for others, it will be a sweet release. A ticket out of this hell hole they still managed to call a planet. I guess now that it’s actually happening… I don’t know which one is me."
 
(Dsytopian Future/ Superhero AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Strong Language

A small boy no older than 7 sits slumped over in a small white chair, in a small white room, with nothing but a metal table in front of him. His eyes were drooping from nights of restless sleep, he hasn't been able to get a minutes peace ever since this whole process started. Who could with doctors and scientist constantly poking and prodding at you.

 

He rested his head in his hand letting his mind wander and dream. Until a loud slam made him jump in alertness, his brown eyes shooting open. A man in a white lab coat and slicked back blond hair walked in with his face buried in his clipboard. 

 

“Wow, the wardrobe choice in this place is impeccable” he mumbled under his breath. He had seen enough white to last him a lifetime, his eyes were getting physically sore from it. The man in front of him didn’t even bother to look up and greet him. 

 

“Nicolas.” he said flatly. 

 

Nico glared daggers at the man “It’s Nico. Lets just cut the chatter and get to why I’m here. Haven't you guys done enough of these things to fill 500 books by now?”

 

The mans writing ceased. He blinked a few times before looking up from his clipboard with the same cold expression Nico had grown use to.

 

“Not very patient are we. Hasn't your mother ever told you good things come to those who wait?” 

 

“Kinda hard to learn any life lessons when I haven't seen her in months” Nico shrugged, beginning to sway his legs back and forth under the chair. 

 

The man stared at him a little longer before looking back down to finish what he was writing.  
Nico tapped his finger on the table, the sound echoing throughout the room. Then he started clicking his tongue to the rhythm of the clock. He knew perfectly well how annoying this was, but was too tired to care.

 

The man placed a hand over the others mouth, forcing him to stop. “Do. You. Mind.” 

 

The boy pushed the his rough, calloused hands away “I’m a kid and I’m bored. So unless you’re gonna hurry up already, _deal with it._ ” 

 

They had a staring match that seemed to go on for hours, but only lasted a minute before the older of the two gave in. He grumbled a ‘fine’ before walking out of the room once more, coming back with a box. 

 

He took out random objects, some heavy, some light, some small, while some big. Nico looked at them all in confusion and felt his stomach twist when a gun was placed in front of him. He looked up to the man who was leaning on the other side of the table, watching him closely. 

 

“I want you to use your powers to lift these objects in front of you.”

 

The Italian looked down at the items. A piece of paper, a rock, a pistol, a few bullets and a steal baton that almost blended with the table. 

 

‘ _{Well go ahead}_ ’ a familiar scratchy voice echoed through his head ‘{Show them!}’ 

 

Nico hesitated, lifting his now shaking hand to only quickly pull it back again. “I can’t.” he replied meekly. 

 

“Yes, you can.” The scientist shot back. 

 

‘ _{What’s your problem little man? We all know you can do it.}_ ’ 

 

“But, I can’t--“ 

 

‘ _{Yes you can! Just do it already!}_ ’ 

 

“We both know that’s a lie Nicolas, now just do as you're told! You complain about wasting time, but this stubbornness is only keeping us both here _longer_.” 

 

‘ _{Do it.}_ ’ the voice egged him on.

 

“ _Do it._ ” 

 

‘ ** _{Do. It.}_** ’ 

 

“ _Do. It. **NOW!**_ ” 

 

‘ _{NOW!}_ ’

 

Nico clutched his hair as tears raced down his red cheeks “ _ **I CAN’T!**_ ”

 

He looked up to see everything that was once on the table floating. Even the table itself was levitating. The scientist watched the scared boy cautiously, trying to figure out his next move. Everything was still, until the various objects slammed in all directions. Nico covered his ears and shut his eyes tight while screaming. Everything slamming against the walls across, behind and beside him. The bullets making 5 deep holes in the padded wall. The man slowly rose up from his crouched position on the floor, smiling triumphantly as he strolled up to the now sobbing boy. 

 

“Perfect.” he chimed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Strong Language

Let’s get one thing straight. Death is fair, and death is kind. We all deserve to die really if you think about it. For some, it will right all their wrongs. It will be punishment for all of their sins. While for others, it will be a sweet release. A ticket out of this hell hole they still managed to call a planet. I guess now that it’s actually happening… I don’t know which one is me. 

 

I mean, I know I’ve helped people. Loved what little of a family I had left, brushed my teeth and eaten all my vegetables. I’m not such a bad guys really, although I may not seem like that first glance. But I’m no saint either. I’ve done so much wrong in my short life, I’ve helped… _kill_ so many people. Granted I may not have fully known what I was doing, but no excuse in the world could erase what's already been done. 

 

Thinking back to that day in the lab, I really wish I had just put all five of those bullets on the table through his head. Would have been doing the world a huge favor. I probably wouldn’t even be in this mess. Then again, I might not be alive either. Funny how important choices are. But in my current situation no matter which one I chose, all of them led me to the same painful conclusion. 

 

The smell of blood grew stronger and the room was getting fuzzy. 

 

‘Oh _god_ , my leg. I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to bend that way.’ 

 

‘ _{Okay, how about not focusing on that, and start focusing on the door. Cause apparently whoever is on the other side really wants to get in.}_ ’ 

 

An almost soothing yet rough voice echoed through my head and I let out an annoyed groan. 

 

“Well look who decided to show up, you’re the one who always gets us into these situations you know. But this time, you’ve really outdone yourself on the fuck up scale!” I screamed answering the hellish beast. Whatever this thing in my head was, it’s the main reason why I’m tangled in this web.

‘ _{Well I can’t just let you die! That would mean we both end up sleeping with the fishes, can’t have that now can we~?}_ ’

 

I roll my eyes “So you’re basically only sticking around to save your own ass.” 

 

‘ _{Pretty much.}_ ’ 

 

I facepalmed. Wanting to just give up already, but I suppose that’s not going to happen anytime soon.

 

There was a few minutes of silence, even the slamming on the door had stopped before starting up again. They must have found something heavier to hit it with. 

 

“... _Well!?_ Are you just going to take up space, or are you going to suggest something?!”

 

‘ _{Don’t take that tone of voice with me! Why can’t you think of something yourself!?}_ ’ 

 

“It’s not my fault that for 17 years, all that’s been able to fill my head is your annoying voice constantly butting in!”

There was an eerie silence between us. I felt myself languishing, probably only having another good hour before I kicked the bucket. 

 

“... _HELLO?!_ ” 

 

‘ _{That was uncalled for.}_ ’ 

 

“ _ **THIS ENTIRE SITUATION IS UNCALLED FOR!**_ ” 

 

‘ _{Why don’t you just, you know, use force? We’re the ones with the upper hand here. They’re just minor roadblocks.}_ ’ 

 

I pondered Their statement for a moment. They were completely right, we were the ones with the advantage. With one snap of my finger I could turn this whole building up on its head. But I refused.

 

“No, I’m not sinking down to their level.” 

 

‘ _{Nico buddy… you’re already there. Let’s face the facts kid, the moment you stepped through those doors all you were was another weapon on their shelf.}_ ’

I wanted to scream and shout that They were completely wrong, but I didn’t. For some unknown reason, I didn’t scream or deny anything. I actually _agreed_ with Them for once in my life. Whether I liked it or not, I was a part of Their ‘team’. 

 

“Then I guess,” I started with a smirk “there’s nothing holding me back.” 

 

‘ _{That’s the spirit! Now move over squirt.}_ ’

I slowly stood up, forgetting completely about the pain in my leg all together. Pain wasn’t a concern to me anymore, just being able to step outside for the first time in 10 years was all I could think about. That thought alone drove me. I turned to the door, and with a flick of my wrist it slammed open. Knocking out completely whoever was on the other side. My actions were unremitting as I limped down the hallway slowly smiling.

 

“{This}” I said in a familiar devilish voice “{is going to be **fun**.}”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Strong Language

“{Haha _haHA!_ That makes 47 **bitches!** }”

 

‘ _49_ ’ I corrected ‘ _You got those two janitors hiding behind the door awhile back_ ’

 

They shrugged “{Eh. 47, 49, still a knock out either way right?}”

 

We had managed to cut through a hoard of angry security guards with masks, sporting only a few bruises and scratches. Well, that and a busted up leg of course. Which either wasn't as bad as I originally thought, or They were really good at ignoring it.

 

‘ _If I had control of my eyes right now, I’d be rolling them. Let's just hurry up before they come to._ ’

 

“{You know, we wouldn't have to worry about that if you’d just let me--}”

 

‘ _ **No. No** more killing, I may have loosened the reigns a bit but I’m not letting you go wild._ ’

 

“{Relax kid geez, I was just joking.}”

 

‘ _Well my humors dead as of today. Let's just get Bianca and get out of here._ ’

 

We came up to a set of thick double doors. The words ‘Women's Ward’ painted on a sign above it.

 

“{Helloooo?}” They gently knocked a short rhythm on the metal “Anybody hooome~?”

 

A wickedly malicious grin overtook Their face that left me feeling more than uneasy. They placed palms over the doors, creating a bright purple aura and effectively causing them to fly off the hinges. The scrap metal tumbling into the dimly lit lobby.

 

‘ _Where--?_ ’

 

“{Shhhh…}”

 

Everything went dead silent. 

 

_**//CRASH//** _

 

“{Found one!}” They laughed. Throwing the front desk into a nearby wall, making the women shaking behind it scream.

 

‘ _Oh god…_ ’ I grumbled. I knew this kind of reaction came with flipping the switch like this, but it still made me feel like shit. The couple of times I was allowed into the cities, most of the people I would work with found that kinda stuff… sickeningly empowering. They got this weird high from holding the whip and watching innocent people scramble to not be hit by it.

 

“{Ey. Kid. You still with me in there?}” 

 

‘ _Uuuh, yeah yeah. Just ask her if she knows where Bianca is._ ’

 

They knelt down, not faltering when the women in the long pencil skirt scurried closer to the wall. “{Hey there doll face, you wouldn't happen to have a list of ‘patients’ would you?}”

 

She didn't answer. I don’t think she was wanted to be difficult though, more like she was too terrified to speak. 

 

“{Look sweetheart. I’m a pretty patient guy,-”

 

‘ _Oh give me a break._ ’ 

 

“{but the guy inside doesn't exactly posses that kind of talent.-}”

 

‘ _What the hell are you even talking about?!_ ’

 

“{So I suggest you make this snappy.}”

 

She looked to the side of her. I think the site of the searing hand marks left on the crumbled in door encouraged her to give her response a tad quicker than before.

 

“De-Desk.” She stuttered, gesturing to the one They had thrown “The-the desk, inside, has some-some handwritten lists of people.” 

 

They stood up once again, moving towards the disheveled office furniture. I probably should have pointed out how I heard her practically tripping over herself behind us, but I assumed They have to had heard it too. Besides, no use in scaring her any more than we probably already have. 

 

‘ _Try the top drawer_ ’

 

“{Can’t you see I’m trying? But it’s a little hard when the thing is bent into itself.}”

 

‘ _You’re the one who threw it! All that power and you’re telling me you can't open a drawer?_ ’

 

“{You know what Mr.HotShot, YOU do it then.}”

 

Before I even had time to answer, I already felt the exchange in controls happening. I mean, I was pretty sure it was at least. My arms moved when I wanted them to move, my head turned in the direction I wanted it to turn, and oh yeah thats right. I wanted to cut my fucking leg off.

 

“Shit!” I quickly slammed my hands on top of the desk, feeling both my legs crumble beneath me and a pain shooting from the tip of my toes to the base of my spine. My arms shook, struggling to keep my body up.

 

“ _ **What the hell?!**_ ”

 

‘ _{I’m… sorry?}_ ’

 

“ _ **My leg! Why the hell didn't you warn me about my leg?!**_ ”

 

‘ _{Oh yeah that. Well see, the thing is I was gonna tell you… But then I didn’t.}_ ’

 

“ _ **Why?!**_ ”

 

‘ _{To be honest I kinda forgot about it. I don’t understand what the huge fuss is all about.}_ ’

 

“ _ **It feels worse than before!**_ ”

 

‘ _{Well you saw all the badass stuff I was doing. Do you really think it was gonna be okay?}_ ’

 

“ _ **I didn't expect it to be better, but I hoped that you would at least be somewhat more careful with it!**_ ”

 

‘ _{See, this is another reason why I didn't tell you. Now you’re yelling at me.}_ ’

 

I scraped my nails across the wooden surface of the desk, struggling to not bash my head in. I restrained myself however, and took a few deep breathes to calm myself down. The feeling was nowhere near gone, but I figured out a pace that made it manageable enough to move. Slowly of course. 

 

Placing my hand over the drawer I suspected the papers to be in, I mustered as much strength as I could to undo the damage caused to it. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to shimmy it open to get some folders out. I leaned over the desk shifty through them as quickly as I could. 

 

“Di Angelo, Di Angelo, Di Angelo, Di Angelo-Ah!” I muttered to myself before finally finding her name. My stomach dropped when I noticed stamped across her old picture in bright red was the word ‘Transferred’.

 

“No… No, no, no, no, no-” I repeated over and over as I sped through other files noticing the same terrifying red print stamped across them.

 

“ _Damnit!_ ” I screamed, slamming my hand back over to her reports. 

 

‘ _{Tough break kid.}_ ’

 

“ _Shut up._ For once and just...let me think please.”

 

‘ _{...You know, we do have a somewhat captive audience. An audience that might know the whereabouts of a certain sister perhaps?}_ ’

 

I slowly lifted my head, remembering the secretary. I turned in the direction I heard her crawling before, opening my mouth to speak but no words came out. I froze. Noticing the blinking red light in her shaking hands as she sat near the door. My wide eyes met hers and I was confused to see… pity.

 

God I hated this place.

 

‘ _{GO! I don't know when she pressed that thing, but it was probably long enough for them to be around the corner!}_ ’

 

I looked back to the files. Unclipping a few papers from Bianca's and shoving them into my tattered scrubs pocket. I made it to the middle of the room before four guards with familiar suits and masks stood blocking the door. Holding what looked like some sort of gun.

 

I took a fighting stance even though I knew damn well I wasn't making it very far. One of them chuckled at me trying to keep myself balanced on practically one leg. 

 

Before one could even take a step towards me, they suddenly went stiff, falling face first onto the ground. Me and the remaining three personnel stared at him. Completely lost in this entire fucked up situation. 

 

I just wanted to sleep. I really did, just let me sleep cause nothing makes sense anymore. My sister is who knows where, people are passing out, just stick me back in a cell. I don't care just leave me alone.

 

One of the other guards kicked him gently with his foot and another knelt down next to him trying to get him to says something. The final one, remained in the doorway with their gun still transfixed on me. 

 

“ _What did you do?_ ” One of the men tending to his college demanded. He walked towards me clearly livid, making me back up instinctively. 

 

“I didn't do anything! Even if I did, you're pointing guns at me! What am I suppose--?” 

 

Now, I’ll admit. Half the things I’ll see sometimes I’m pretty sure aren't even there. At least I hope they aren’t anyway. But I can assure you, with 100% certainty, that someone in a weird creepy ass mask was definitely dangling upside down in that doorway. The person held this weird small box in their gloved hand, shoving it into the back of the nearest guards neck. Causing him to have the same reaction as the other and fall to ground with a thud. Everyone turned their attention to him, the other guard rushing to his side and the masked figure was conveniently gone once again.

 

I couldn't even explain what I saw before a gun was placed under my chin and my shirt was clutched tightly in the man's grasp.

 

“Try that shit again, go ahead. **Give me a reason to pull the trigger.** ”

 

The other guard quickly stood up, looking in our direction. “He's still breathing, but let's get the brat knocked out before--!”

 

Two feet swung under the door frame, kicking him in the back of the head with a loud _**//SMACK//**_. The stranger landing perfectly on their feet. 

 

His helmet resembled that of a skull, his deep red collared jacket cuffed up at the forearm and a black scarf was tied around his neck. Gun Holsters rested on either side of his hip, standing out against his black jeans. 

 

And just holy _shit_ I was drooling. 

 

The gun at my neck went from me to him, the front of my shirt still held tightly. There was instantly open fire and bright rays emitting from the weapon. What happened next was some serious acrobatics that I didn't even know was possible. Whoever this person was, this wasn't their first time dodging bullets. 

 

The stranger finally got close enough to twist the guards wrist around making him shout while dropping both the gun and me. He turned into him, flipping the other over his shoulder. Quickly grabbing the large gun from the ground and slamming the blunt side of it against his head. 

 

I would be fanning myself dramatically if it wasn't for the fact that I had no clue who this guy was and in no shape way or form did I trust him. 

 

He knelt next to me and noticed tattered fabric around my leg. Exposing my wound even more. He went to go reach for it but I immediately grabbed his wrist, shoving it back to him. I don't really like being the asshole but when I don’t know who I’m up against, it’s necessary. This situation being a perfect example. Sure all those cool acrobatics were entertaining, but being impressive doesn't mean they’re not gonna stick me in a cage and prick me with a million needles.

 

“I can help you--” they responded in a weird echoed voice, most likely due to the helmet. He was cut off by shouting growing louder from the hall.

 

“Great.” he mumbled. “You don’t mind being carried do you?”

 

“What?” I was suddenly slung over his shoulder and raced down a hallway before I could even properly punch this dude in the stomach. I settled with struggling as much as I could and throwing a few punches to his back. My strength is about the same as a baby by this point, which is the only reason he wasn't tossed into the wall already.

 

He was constantly making sharp turns, avoiding people left and right. Ducking under attacks and jumping over them as if I wasn't even there. The stranger appeared to know where he was going to and must have had the place pretty well mapped out cause we reached our apparent destination in no time flat.

 

He slammed the warehouse door behind us, resting my still struggling self on top of a box. He pushed some heavy crates in front of where we came in, and walked across the concrete room. Completely ignoring how I was basically trying to crawl my way off of the high place he put me. I heard some buttons being pressed before the dimly lit area was flooded with the afternoon sunlight. The banging on the door only became louder and the people on the other side growing angrier. I had just managed to gently get on my feet, holding onto the side of a crate, only to be manhandled again. He put me on what looked like a bulky, high tech motorcycle outside. Sitting me sideways in front of him.

 

“Geez, you don't quit do you.” He struggled getting me on the bike with my thrashing. “You might wanna hold onto something.” 

 

I stopped and glared up at him.

 

“...Or don't, I mean, you’ll probably break your face falling off. But you know,” he started the bike “whatever.”

 

We jolted forward making me gasp, I clutched onto his shirt with both hands and leaned into his chest. He took the bike through something that looked like a forced path through a whole bunch of foliage before finally getting to a wide dirt road. 

 

It was a bit mind blowing to say the least. I was watching the place I was forced to grow up, the place that showed me little to no kindness, the place that taught me everything about the world shrink in front of me. Becoming just a speck in the distance. Just this morning I was eating cereal in a padded room, and now I’m just... Gone. It's exactly what I wanted.The only thing I wanted. I think it only feels so bittersweet because of the way it was happening. 

 

This was more of a kidnapping then walking out now that I think about it. Not really as satisfying. And then of course I had always pictured myself walking out with my family, well, Bianca at least. Not some random guy with a motorcycle. Speaking of which, I looked up and noticed him paying especially close attention to my leg again. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” I demanded. He didn't answer but made a sharp right turn instead. Circling a few times inside a small clearing before parking his bike against a tree. I didn't fight it this time when he picked me up and placed me on a boulder. I decided to let things play out a little farther. It was only when he knelt down and started cuffing up my pants did I promptly use my good foot to _kick him in the face_. 

 

“ _Hey!_ ” He grabbed my foot before I could swing again “I can help you okay! I got you out of there didn't I?”

 

“Yeah? For your benefit or mine?”

 

Neither of us spoke, we just stared at each other. Instead of a snarky retort like I was expecting, he pressed a button on the sides of his helmet and started pulling it off his head. 

 

My breath got caught in my throat when he shook out a mass of blonde curls haphazardly pulled back into a small ponytail. A few loose strands falling when he wiped his face with his sleeve. I noticed how he had an ungodly amount freckles when he looked back up to me with strikingly bright blue eyes. 

 

‘ _{HOT DAMN. You going for it kid, or is he fair game?!}_ ’

 

“I’m not saying you have to completely trust me yet. I’m not expecting you to-” His voice was so much different without the hunk of hollow metal over his head. 

 

‘ _{Who am I kidding, all's fair in love and war am I right?}_ ’

 

“But let me just show you I’m not one of the bad guys. At least not to you.”

 

‘ _{How bout, I get the body whenever we’re near the hunk. And you get it any other time besides that. Sound good?}_ ’

 

“...Two minutes.” I responded “You have two minutes before I throw your ass in a river.”

 

“I only need one.” he smiled.

 

‘ _{Guys got dimples. DIMPLES!}_ ’

 

My pants leg was pushed up to my knee, I winced when his hand brushed it slightly going down.

 

“Sorry.” he said sympathetically “Banged up pretty bad huh?”

 

“Try pulverized.”

 

“I’m surprised you even got that far. Lot farther than anyone I know would get. Pretty cool if you ask me.” He continued to smile, removing his gloves in the process. Eye contact certainly didn't make him uncomfortable.

 

“Thanks.” I looked in a different direction.

 

“Now I have to hold your leg, but I promise, it’ll only hurt for a second.” A bright light emitted from his hands. I shut my eyes tight gritting my teeth and then it suddenly felt like a huge weight was lifted from me all at once. 

 

It was fixed. My entire leg was completely fine in a matter of seconds and I’d be lying if I said my jaw didn't drop. I wiggled my toes, bent my knee, even poked it multiple times. Nothing wrong in the slightest. 

 

“I’m Will by the way.” He extended his hand.

 

I looked at it for a good minute before quickly grabbing it just as he was about to pull it back. 

 

“Nico.”


End file.
